Une visite inattendue
by LegMa
Summary: C'est la seule en qui il ait confiance. La seule qui puisse l'aider. Mais à quel prix ? Le fera-t-elle ?


Salut à tous ! N'ayant toujours pas réussi à réinstaller mon logiciel, j'ai dû prendre la version essais afin de continuer à écrire, et voici donc un nouvel OS. Je fais au plus vite pour mettre par écrit mes autres idées, avant que la version essai ne se finisse ^^' en attendant, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira =)

**Auteur**: Legma

**Titre**: Une visite inattendue

**Ship**: Tiva... hem...

**Résumé**: C'est la seule en qui il ait confiance. La seule qui puisse l'aider. Mais à quel prix ? Le fera-t-elle ?

**Disclaimer**: Comme d'hab', vous connaissez la chanson... seul cet OS m'appartient, le reste, c'est à la série.

**Note de l'auteur**: Le résumé peut faire peur, voire être inquiétant mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez hein ^^ Je ne suis pas non plus une sadique xD. Je remercie ma Tarée² pour son avis sur cet OS !

Voilà, bonne lecture ;)

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Une visite inattendue **

Les rues étaient bien calmes en ce jeudi soir de Novembre. Au-delà de la température qui était de saison, rien ne semblait déranger ce tableau, exceptée la voiture qui se stoppa devant le porche d'un immeuble. Emmitouflé dans un long manteau, un homme en sortit après avoir pris soin de remercier son conducteur puis claqua la portière.

Alors que la voiture repartit, il resta quelques instants sur le trottoir, fixant l'étage qui l'intéressait. Il avait longuement hésité à venir ici, ne sachant pas exactement si c'était une bonne idée. Cependant, la lumière qui venait d'apparaître derrière les rideaux lui dissipa ses interrogations. Respirant un bon coup, il se motiva mentalement et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Seize marches plus tard, il s'arrêta devant la porte de l'appartement, se recoiffa puis frappa deux coups légers. Même s'il n'était que 20h30, il ignorait complètement si elle était en compagnie de quelqu'un.

Elle… Il se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre. Le contact s'était passé sans problème, Lui plaisantant tout en lui faisant du charme tandis qu'Elle rigolait de ses paroles. Il s'était dit que ce n'était pas bien difficile de la faire sourire. D'autant plus s'il usait de cette fameuse touche ''Italienne''… Alors qu'une lueur de bonheur traversait son regard, il entendit la clé tournait dans la serrure. Rapidement, il reprit contenance et se prépara à la rencontre.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il aperçut la jeune femme au début détendue mais bien vite son visage changea d'expression, la surprise se laissant lire dans ses yeux. Pour sa part, il était ravi de la voir, même s'il comprenait parfaitement son trouble.

- Bonsoir, Ziva, sourit-il chaleureusement afin de la faire réagir.

La jeune femme reprit alors ses esprits et se décida à parler.

- Tony ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Bien que toujours étonnée de le voir ici, elle finit par répondre à son sourire puis l'invita à entrer, chose qu'il fit sans se faire prier. La chaleur de l'appartement l'enveloppa immédiatement dès qu'il mit un pied à l'intérieur. Ça contrastait complètement avec dehors et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Patiemment, il attendit Ziva qui refermait la porte, un mug de thé dans une main, puis il la suivit lorsqu'elle le convia à passer dans le salon. Naturellement, il se dévêtit de son manteau et de son écharpe rouge qu'il posa sur l'accoudoir du canapé où il prit place.

- Ah, il fait bien meilleur ici que dehors, soupira-t-il d'aise.

- J'veux bien le croire, rit-elle doucement. Un café ?

- Avec plaisir, merci.

Il la regarda partir en direction de la cuisine puis finit par laisser ses yeux contempler la pièce. A en juger par les couleurs chaudes qui tapissaient les murs ainsi que le plaid qui recouvrait le canapé, puis les meubles simples mais chics qui remplissaient le salon, cela correspondait bien à la jeune femme qu'elle était. Chaleureuse, simple et chic à la fois. Encore plus lorsqu'elle avait les cheveux détachés. D'ailleurs, il lui avait déjà fait la remarque une ou deux fois et il avait retenu que ça lui plaisait qu'on la complimente ainsi. En même temps, quel genre de femmes n'aimeraient pas qu'un homme lui dise cela ?

- Du sucre ? demanda-t-elle de la cuisine.

- Oh, euh non. Je le préfère noir serré, sourit-il tandis qu'elle revenait dans le salon avec la tasse. Quoique j'apprécie beaucoup l'Irish Coffee…

La jeune femme exprima un rire tout en lui offrant la boisson chaude.

- C'est drôle, j'aurai plutôt pensé que ce serait l'Italian Coffee, sourit-elle malicieusement en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Le Whisky est tellement meilleur, lui confia-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

- Oh, je ne pourrai pas comparer, je n'ai jamais goûté de l'Amaretto, rit-elle doucement.

- Dans ce cas, il va falloir y remédier, ma chère Ziva.

Elle lui sourit poliment avant de boire une gorgée du thé qu'elle s'était servie un peu plus tôt avant qu'il ne sonne à la porte. Comme chaque soir après le boulot, elle se mettait à l'aise, se délaissant de ses affaires pour enfiler un long t-shirt recouvrant un cycliste noir en coton lui arrivant aux genoux. Une tenue qui lui suffisait comme pyjama, bien que pas très adéquate pour recevoir. Elle sembla un instant gênée de se montrer ainsi, mais après tout, elle ne s'attendait pas à de la visite, et encore moins lui. Une question lui brûla alors les lèvres… Elle posa son mug sur la table basse puis s'assit de façon à lui faire fasse.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous amène ici, Anthony ? dit-elle doucement.

- Oh, s'il-vous-plait, continuez de m'appeler ''Tony''.

- Euh, je ne préfère pas, commença-t-elle à sourire, sinon je vais me mélanger les stylos avec _Tony_.

- Ha ! ''Mélanger les stylos'', rit-il.

- Quoi ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

- On dit ''se mélanger les pinceaux'', Ziva.

- Oh !... C'est pareil, sourit-elle amicalement. Alors ?

- Je suis arrivé dans l'après-midi et je passais dans le coin, déclara-t-il pour répondre à sa première question. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, au moins ?

La jeune femme le contempla quelques secondes afin de déterminer si c'était la vraie raison. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, le père de l'Agent DiNozzo s'était retrouvé lié involontairement dans leur enquête, et au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose, bien qu'elle n'ait pas demandé plus de détails à son ami.

- Non…Non, rassurez-vous. Donc, vous êtes revenu pour voir Tony ?

- C'est exact ! répondit-il rapidement. Comment va Junior ?

- Il va bien… Vous ne l'avez pas prévenu que vous étiez en ville ?

- Euh, je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps, expliqua-t-il. Très bon café, sourit-il aimablement en posant la tasse vide à côté du mug.

- Vous mentez encore moins bien que votre fils, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Et vous, vous êtes bien trop entraînée pour détecter cela !

Ils se regardèrent fixement. Elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait de douter de sa venue. Il lui cachait quelque chose, et maintenant qu'il était ici, la jeune femme n'allait pas le laisser se défiler aussi facilement.

- Pourtant c'est la vérité, continua-t-il. Je n'ai pas bu de café aussi bon depuis…

- Dites-moi pourquoi vous vouliez me voir, Anthony.

DiNozzo Sénior se défit de son sourire en voyant l'impatience et la ténacité de la jeune femme. Que pensait-il ? Qu'elle le croirait, comme ça ? Ziva n'était pas n'importe quelle femme à qui l'on pouvait raconter n'importe quoi sans qu'elle ne se rende compte du mensonge ! Elle était loin d'être dupe… Rassemblant ses pensées, il respira profondément avant de s'accouder sur ses genoux en croisant ses mains.

- Voilà. J'ai…pensé que vous pourriez m'aider, souffla-t-il en n'osant la regarder.

- Vous aidez en quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle doucement.

Elle n'était pas très sereine, d'un seul coup. Si le père de Tony venait la voir en soirée chez elle pour lui demander de l'aide c'est que ça ne devait pas être une banale aide qui consisterait à parler à son fils pour lui annoncer que son père avait décidé de se remarier ! Non ! Là, ça avait l'air assez grave…

- Il y a quelques mois j'ai, comme qui dirait eu de petits soucis…d'argent, expliqua-t-il en se redressant. Et il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu ce message…

Il sortit alors son téléphone portable de son manteau posé à ses côtés, puis accéda à sa boîte vocale. Une fois qu'il eut choisi ce qu'il désirait, il tendit l'appareil à la jeune femme qui l'amena à son oreille afin d'écouter ce fameux message.

_- Adone Mélèkh rotsé lireote chénite késsèfe chélo ! Ime zé lo ossa biméra aze atem méh'akime -lé- lanou lirote tah'ate yom choné !_déclara une voix acerbe.

- Oh, Anthony… Dans quoi vous êtes vous embarqué ? souffla-t-elle en refermant le téléphone.

- Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais ? Mon Hébreu est un peu rouillé mais…

- Vous lui devez combien d'argent ?

- Oh, et bien, euh… dans les sept, huit mille dollars, répondit-il confus.

- C'est pas vrai, se leva-t-elle en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Ce n'est pas si énorme que ça, cet homme exa…

- Cet homme est un gros bonnet en Israël, Anthony ! Il ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs, je suis surprise que vous soyez encore vivant ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Il m'a donné un délai, sourit-il timidement.

L'Agent David le regarda littéralement sur les fesses en le voyant réagir ainsi. Soupirant fortement, elle fit fasse à la fenêtre, mains sur les hanches. Elle avait pensé à tout sauf à ça. Et d'ailleurs, elle n'osait même pas lui demander comment il avait pu faire pour se retrouver dans une telle situation.

- Tony m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et il a une grande estime pour vous, alors… je me suis dit que vous seriez la seule en qui je pourrai avec confiance, déclara-t-il doucement tandis qu'elle ne montrait aucune réaction. C'est vrai qu'on ne sait vu qu'une seule fois et je suis navré de vous embêter avec ceci Ziva, mais…

- Co…Comment voulez-vous que je vous aide ? s'exclama-t-elle soudain en se retournant vers lui.

Elle revint rapidement vers lui pour s'asseoir, la respiration haletante. Un air de désolation sur le visage, elle posa une main sur le bras du vieil homme tout en humectant ses lèvres afin de reprendre une respiration calme et de réfléchir posément.

- Anthony, il faut que vous en parliez avec votre fils. Je n'peux rien faire pour vous…

- Mais vous avez bien travaillé pour le Mossad, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'était le cas avant mais maintenant je…

- Et vous n'avez pas des contacts qui pourraient me débarrasser de cet affligeant problème ? la supplia-t-il presque du regard.

- Des…contacts ? Si, oui bien sûr que j'en ai mais, je ne vais pas risquer leur vie pour…

- Un homme que vous connaissez à peine ? Je comprends, souffla-t-il en reprenant son portable qui reposait jusqu'à maintenant sur le canapé.

- Attendez, soupira-t-elle en le voyant se lever.

- Non, ne vous en faites pas Ziva, ce n'est pas parce que je suis le père de Junior que vous devez m'aider, sourit-il aimablement.

L'Israélienne expira fortement en fermant les yeux faisant rapidement le tri dans ses pensées.

- C'est justement pour cette raison que je me dois de vous aider, déclara-t-elle en se levant à son tour. Je sais à quel point vous êtes important pour Tony et… Je ne supporterai pas de le voir mal si jamais il…il apprenait la véritable raison de votre séjour à Washington, murmura-t-elle en croisant rapidement son regard.

Comme pour dissiper rapidement son trouble en parlant ainsi ouvertement de Tony, elle le contourna et l'invita à se rasseoir en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans ce pétrin. Cet homme était venu frapper à sa porte en pleine soirée espérant y trouver un soutien, un coup de main de sa part pour le dépatouiller de cette situation délicate alors elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce Mélèkh lui faire on ne sait quoi ! Quoique la jeune femme imaginait très bien quelle sentence meurtrière il pourrait lui affliger…

- Restez là, dit-elle alors doucement, je vais passer un coup de fil.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en lui attrapant la main.

Elle lui sourit tristement puis partit dans la chambre en attrapant en chemin, son téléphone portable qui reposait sur une commode. Ça allait lui coûter un service à rendre, cette histoire…

De son côté, DiNozzo Sénior attendait patiemment, se tortillant les mains dans tous les sens. Il savait qu'il la rendait, en quelque sorte, complice de tout ça, et il avait regretté sa décision dès lors qu'il avait pris l'avion pour venir dans la capitale. Mais c'était, hélas, son dernier espoir… Qui d'autre en serait capable ? Oh, bien sûr il aurait pu demander à son fils, et celui-ci lui aurait probablement fait la leçon pour enfin le mettre sous protection en attendant de régler tout ça ! Mais Anthony DiNozzo Sénior était bien trop fier ! C'était son père tout de même ! Et un père se devait d'être un model pour son enfant…du moins, de son point de vue. Même s'il n'avait pas été très présent pour son fils, c'est un fait. Et puis, être sous protection, il n'aimait pas. C'était comme se sentir coupable de quelque chose.

- Toda raba, Rémèz.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la jeune femme qui revenait. Se redressant un peu plus, il attendit qu'elle mette fin à sa discussion afin de savoir le verdict.

- Alors ?

- Combien de temps avez-vous prévu de rester ici ? s'enquit-elle en s'approchant.

- Et bien, je comptais repartir samedi.

- Restez jusque mardi !

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que votre ami va m'aider ?

- Rémèz a besoin de temps pour mettre en place la mission, dit-elle simplement.

- Que va-t-il faire ?

- Ce pour quoi il a été entraîné, lui confia-t-elle malicieusement en se penchant vers lui. Il me tiendra au courant du résultat. Mais, à mon avis vous n'aurez plus à vous en faire, finit-elle par sourire.

Anthony souffla de soulagement en entendant ces paroles. Il n'en espérait pas moins de son aide. Dorénavant il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter calmement…

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier, Ziva. Avoua-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Anthony. Ce n'est pas moi qui ferai le travail…

- Mais vous avez déjà fait beaucoup selon moi. Merci !

La jeune femme, bien qu'inquiète pour son ami en Israël, fut touchée en voyant les yeux de l'homme en face d'elle se remplir d'émotion. Elle sembla alors reconnaître un bref instant, le regard de son collègue lorsqu'il racontait un de ses nombreux classiques de films, ses yeux pétillant de bonheur... L'Agent David sourit malgré elle puis reprit bien vite contenance.

- Est-ce que vous avez dîné ?

- Euh, non. Mais avec les réserves que j'ai accumulé, je pense que je devrai tenir, se moqua-t-il de lui-même en portant une main à son ventre.

Elle exprima un rire, amusée par son comportement. Il avait le don d'oublier vite fait ses soucis, remarqua-t-elle intérieurement.

- Allez, venez, commença-t-elle en l'invitant d'un signe de tête à la suivre, je vais vous préparer quelque chose.

- Oh, ce n'est pas nécessaire, Ziva…

- On ne discute, Anthony, ordonna-t-elle en levant un doigt.

- Bien Madame !

- Et demain vous préviendrez Tony que vous allez passer quelques jours chez lui pour des vacances, glissa-t-elle intelligemment en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Je suis déjà à l'hôtel.

- Vous n'avez plus d'argent, Anthony.

- C'est un bien grand mot, sourit-il. J'en avais pour payer le taxi qui m'a amené ici.

- Mais en aurez-vous suffisamment pour payer votre chambre de luxe ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis dans un tel hôtel ?

- Le peu de temps que nous nous sommes vu m'a suffit pour comprendre que vous aimiez cela, sourit-elle aimablement en prenant une poêle.

- Je vois qu'on ne peut rien vous cacher, répondit-il amusé. Très bien, je le ferai demain matin. Mais, Ziva ! continua-t-il sérieusement en posant une main sur son épaule. J'aimerai que cette histoire reste entre-nous.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Ce sera notre petit secret, annonça-t-elle docilement.

- Ah, Junior a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir, souffla-t-il d'aise.

La jeune femme fut surprise et désemparée par cette phrase si bien qu'elle stoppa ce qu'elle faisait en le regardant d'un seul coup. Qu'est-ce que Tony pouvait bien raconter sur elle pour que son père sorte de telles phrases ? Réalisant le silence qui s'était installé, elle le gratifia d'un énième sourire puis lui dit en montrant de la tête, que les couverts se trouvaient dans le tiroir du milieu afin qu'il l'aide. Chose qu'il comprit et qu'il fit avec plaisir.

Autant quelques heures plus tôt, il était encore inquiet quant à cet échange avec la jeune femme, autant maintenant que les choses avaient été mise au point, il se sentit comme transporté dans une vague de bonheur. Cette femme était vraiment une personne exceptionnelle et il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'elle a fait pour lui.

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**Bon, voilà, c'est la fin... Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce "Tiva" ? xD ! Quoi ? Comment ça ce n'est pas du Tiva ? A c'que je sache, Anthony Sénior se fait bien appeler Tony, alors c'est en quelque sorte, du Tiva mdr **Jamais contents tssss** ^^**_

_**En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et je vous dis à bientôt **j'espère** pour une autre fic ;) **_

_**Gros bisous,**_

_**Legma.**_


End file.
